It Started With A Job
by amethyst9725
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life well, not so ordinary because she's quite rich and no love life… A temporary job comes for her and she accepts it… Will a certain customer change her whole life? Review please! my 1st story evr
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Isabella Marie Swan is an ordinary girl with an ordinary life (well, not so ordinary because she's quite rich) and no lovelife… A temporary job comes for her and she accepts it… When a guy comes in alone, will that certain customer change her whole life?

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Job that I, Frankly Enjoy**

It was a rather unusual day in Forks, Washington. The sun is up and the skies are blue. I was enjoying the day out in the park when my phone rang…

_Ring! Ring!_

(Bella/ **Renee)**

Hello?

**Oh Bella!**

What's wrong mom?

**I was just here in our restaurant **(yes, we own a restaurant, Bella Italia) **managing things when the two of the employees called sick… I've been crazy calling everyone I know and hoping to hire them for a while. So far, I've only got one. HOW CAN I MANAGE THE RESTAURANT WITH ONE EMPLOYEE SHORT!**

Mom! MOM! Calm down! How about I go there and lend a helping hand?

**That's absolutely fantastic!**

So… What's the deal? What do I do?

**Well, you have an option of being a waitress or a dishwasher.**

I'm definitely going for a waitress… _I'd rather talk and serve customers than washing dishes in a corner._

**Thank you Bella! You're a lifesaver! I am totally owe you!**

No probs, Mom. I'll be right there in a jiffy!

**Okay. Bye!**

Bye!

Then I hung up the phone. My phone buzzed before I put in my pocket. It was a text from Mom.

**I forgot to say. I have your uniform right here. No need to fuss about what you're going to wear.**

I can't believe I just did that! I agreed with my mom to work on special day! When the sun would be shining brightly and I can't enjoy it beacause I'd be stuck inside our restaurant working! Ugh! No need to dwell on that, I already took the job.

I sadly walked over to my car (a midnight blue Porsche) and headed to Bella Italia. The restaurant was buzzling with people. _So that's why my mom was panicking._ I quickly parked my car and masked my disappointment before entering the restaurant. I was met by my mom who practically dragged me to the ladies room to change into my uniform.

Ugh! The uniform sucks! The skirt is incredibly short and the top shows too much skin.

I got out of the ladies room and went inside the restaurant kitchen. I saw one unfamiliar guy there with long black hair and was incredibly tall and muscular. _I suppose that's the other recruit._

My mom came bursting into the kitchen and smiled when she saw me. She approached me and the other recruit and intoduced us to each other. The guy's name is Jacob. After that, she pulled me out of the kitchen and into the lounge where the customers eat.

"Okay. So all you have to do is get the orders and serve the customers. Smile _all_ the time, remember that. We don't want our customers saying that we have a groutchy waitress, don't we?" She stated.

"Yes. I get that mom." I answered her while smiling lightly as I knew that my mom's such a worry worm.

"Then go!" She exclaimed quietly, handing me a couple of menus.

I went to the front desk and wait for a customer to arrive and help them to their table. I got orders and served the customers politely and nicely introducing myself and asking 'What will you get' and 'Have you decided on a meal yet'. The time was going quite fast. There were a few guys over at one table that I always catch staring at me. It was like they're undressing me with their eyes, good thing that I don't have to serve them. I ignore them and continue doing my job that frankly, I enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is my very first story. So.. I hope you like it! Thanks to my classmates Donna, Lyn, and Alei for supporting me. And thank you also to Sarah/Lizzie for being first to comment. This is a non-vampire story. Wait. Maybe I could twist it.. I wonder… *thinks deeply* That's my secret!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters in this story are not mine (though i wish them to be) they are all Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Dinner with ???**

Night was coming and customers were filing in and out until there was only a couple. The door to the restaurant opened and in came an extremely gorgeous guy. Alone.

He was so beautiful. He has a bronze wild hair which makes him look like he'd just gotten out of bed. He has sharp feautures with a strong jaw and his eyes.. His eyes were a dark green color. More darker than emerald. It was the.. the.. the color of jade! (I know that in Stephenie Meyer described Edward's eyes as emerald ones, but here, it isn't) Not to mention, he also has a great body.

The gorgeous man walks in as I was about to go to the front desk. And, since I was the only available waitress, then I'm going to serve him his orders too. I guide him to a booth at the back (which was completely vacant) where he acquires to be situated.

As soon as he was seated I blurt out "Hello, my name is Bella and I will be your waitress and server today." Wow. Where'd that come from? "What may I get you?" I said with a polite smile. I really am getting the hang of this job.

"I would like coke for drinks and I'd like to order later." A dreamy velvet voice said. Huh? Maybe I was wrong after all. Maybe he was waiting for , there's no way he'll get interested in me anyway. I'm just a boring and plain girl.

I got his orders and serve the coke to him.

"Would you like to order now, sir?" I said politely with a nice smile.

"Uhh.. Can I order later? I am waiting for my sister to arrive. But uhh.. Could you keep me company while I'm waiting for her?" He stuttered.

So.. He was just waiting for his sister… Fabulous! I may have a chance after all. No wait. What if he has a girlfriend? But why would he request for my company? He seems to be a nice man.

"Okay." I said. Besides what's to lose?

I pulled the chair across from him and sat down.

"So…" The gorgeous man said.

"So what?" I asked.

"Uhh.. Let's talk about each other.. You know, know more about each other." Wow… The way he said it. Its like were going on a date.

"Okay. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. You can call me Bella" That was obvious of me. Of course he'll know my name. Just one look at my name tag and he's got my name. Then I'll just go with the flow. He _is _a customer even though he is too gorgeous to be one.

"And I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. Are you new? Because this is the first time I've seen you here." Well that's a nice way to start a conversation

"Yes. I'm just a recruit. My mom just sent me to fill in because they're short of employees today. Do you come here often?" Huh. We're having quite a good conversation.

"Yeah. I'm a regular here. Uh wait. Do you own this restaurant?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I shrugged.

"Ohh.." I was kind of enjoying his company even though it has been just a short while.

Then suddenly we heard a buzzing sound. Edward got his cellphone out, where the buzzing seemed to be coming from. He excused himself for a second and went to the men's room.

I waited for a while. I was thinking of what he wants from me. I'm not beautiful, obviously. I'm not even interesting to talk to. I wonder…

He emerges from the toilet with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, I think. He approaches me and sits down again.

"Uhh.. There's a tiny problem." He said with a smile still tugging at the corner of his mouth. This time I can really see it.

"What is it?" I asked, a little bit worried but I smiled. Maybe to relieve some of his worries or maybe my worries.

"Alice, my sister, can't make it."

"Oh.." Maybe that's why he looks like trying to suppress a smile. Maybe he truly wants to get away from me because I was boring him. And I thought he could like me because he requsted for my prescence. Well I was wrong. Maybe he just asked for my company because he had nothing else to do.

My smile faltered. But I kept on smiling and failing and I think I have been grimacing.

"Ok. Bye then…" I said looking down.

I felt his hand on my chin. It feels like there were sparks flying out of his hand. My skin was tingling where he was touching me. He raise my head so I can look at his mesmerizing eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Since I'm here. Might as well eat and enjoy myself." He said with a full smile splayed on his lips.

"Oh. Ok then." I said a little speechless but I smiled, relieved.

"Is your job done yet?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I think so. Its getting pretty late. Maybe we'll close up after a few hours." I said looking around the roon and noticing that Edward was the only customer left.

"Then would you like to have dinner with me?" He said with a heart stopping smile and smoldering eyes.

"Uh.. I.. I'd.. love t-too…" I stuttered. He was so handsome, no more than handsome, perfect.. He was so perfect that I can't help stuttering when he smiles.

We ate and talked and ate then talked. I learned that he was the CEO of the new company, Cullen Enterprises, established here in Seattle (the resaturant, Bella Italia, was in Seattle, right?). And that his father is Carlisle Cullen, a doctor in Forks Hospital, his mother is Esme Cullen, he had 2 brothers, Emmett and Jasper Cullen, and Alice Cullen, her only sister that he was supposed to treat to dinner because she was the one who mostly supported him in establishing the company. I learned many things about him like his interests and dislikes, and him about me.

I caught my mom spied on us and she just giggled like a schoolgirl. I was becoming close to him by just a couple of hours. But our time together ended too soon though, for me that is. We needed to close our restaurant because it was becoming very late.

Before we say our goodbyes he suggested to take me home but I couldn't because I brought my car with me, then suddenly my mom showed up saying "I'll drive it home, I don't have my car with me anyway and I don't want to commute to our house when its this late." Then, I agreed and let him drive me home.

In the parking lot I saw an Aston Martin and my car the only ones parked. _I guess that's his car, _I thought. He opened and closed my door for me when we arrived at his car. _Huh. Very gentlemanly._ We traveled back home after he asked me where I lived.

While we were in the car I felt an electric energy around us. Like the air was charged with electricty. _Weird._ We arrived our house in just a quarter of an hour. He was a very fast driver, I like it.

He walked me to our fron porch and just waited there. Like there was something to happen before we separate. Then, I was not aware that I was leaning to him and he was too. Our lips were only a mere inches apart. I could feel the blush creeping to my cheeks. His eyes were closed and I closed mine too. And our lips met… It was a sweet and gentle kiss. The air around us was charged again. But this time, it was more static and heavy.

We parted after a few seconds. My eyes still closed. I heard him back away one step. Then I opened my eyes.

"That was amazing." He whispered. I just nodded still blushing and looking at him in the eyes. It was sucking me in.

I snapped out of it when my mom arrived and parked my car in the garage.

"So…" He said. Thinking of what to say, maybe.

"So?" I asked, waiting for him to say something.

"Can I get your number?"

"Okay." We exchanged numbers.

"I have to go now. Can we go to dinner again sometime? Without you being an employee?"

"That would be great. Just call me when."

We share another sweet kiss but this time it was quick.

"Bye." He said then went to his car.

I waved to him and waited until his car disappeared from my sight.

I went inside straight up to my room. I sank into my bed and just thought about the things that happened.

Wow! I just got my first kiss! My lips were still tingling from the kiss and my mind was soaring. I got ready for bed in my camisole and short shorts. As I was about to sleep, I received a text from my Edward. _My _were'd that come from. Huh. Oh well…

_Have a pleasant sweet, my love._

I replied with-

_You too, my sweet._

And I slept with a dream about what him and I may be in the future.

* * *

**Well this is quite a long chapter. And I thought I can finish it within a few minutes. Sorry Lizzie. I thought I'd finish it that quickly. It's a good thing I was in the mood of writing. Stay tuned! Next is Edward's POV.**

**Read and review!**

**~amethyst9725**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Read and review please! This is the last chapter of my story. I am sorry for the long wait. It's just that I've been busy with my summer class that I've had no time for writing a new chapter. And I had writer's block and I can't really finish this story but I'll give you an ending. I am really sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters in this story are not mine (though I wish them be) they are all Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Epilogue: **

**No one's PoV**

Bella and Edward were then married one year later after their first date. They had three children named Emmett, Alice and Renesmee. And they lived happily ever after.

**Sorry that it's not much of an ending but I just want to give you closure of my story. But since chapter two was kind of already an ending, it's hard to have an ending for it. I'll make another story and I've had it all planned out. That one would be much better. Bye… I mean see you soon!**

**~amethyst9725**


End file.
